criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s World: The Star Who Wanted to Reach Higher
In the streets of Newmark... (King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven are seen fighting each other as ROZETTA and Jones look on and float) King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! (Eyes of Heaven’s fist moves away from King Platinum, prompting him to dodge it. However, Eyes of Heaven throws its other fist King Platinum, damaging him along with Jones) ROZETTA: USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! CALLING BACK TO YOUR PREVIOUS STATEMENT, EYES OF HEAVEN IS FASTER IN SPEED! YOU’RE ONLY DELAYING YOURSELF AS I CONTINUE TO HAVE THE HIGH GROUND! Eyes of Heaven, stop time! (Time stops. ROZETTA walks up to Jones and punches him two times in the chest) ROZETTA: And time resumes. (Time resumes. ROZETTA sees Jones flying to a streetlight and chuckles in glee) ROZETTA: How about a few more rounds until we’re through? (ROZETTA goes to Jones and stops time again and has Eyes of Heaven beat up Jones multiple times before dragging him to the air. ROZETTA follows Eyes of Heaven as it begins tossing Jones briefly into the air) ROZETTA: I’m afraid this will be the last time that you will see the light of day, Jones. (preparing to chop Jones) With my final second, I will make sure this wound will be the finishing blow! (As ROZETTA starts sending her hand down to Jones’ clavicle, his finger twitches for a bit and his cybernetic eye sees ROZETTA, shocking her and forcing her to retreat briefly) ROZETTA: (disturbed) What? How did he...? You gotta be kidding me... This has be... No, this can’t be! He can’t possibly do that by himself! What I said about that eye having a Stand was right, could it be controlling parts of his body to move in my stopped time? Huh, at least this won’t be any trouble... (ROZETTA’s arm start to shake and glow purple, revealing a purple message) Message: I can see you... ROZETTA: What?! How could he do that?! What kind of man would have two Stands at once?!?! (breathes) Okay, ROZETTA... It’s just some stupid prank he’s doing. Now for time to resume. (Time resumes. Jones suffers damage inflicted by ROZETTA and flies up, but briefly recovers and goes to ROZETTA’s level. ROZETTA looks at Jones menacingly) ROZETTA: Can you see me, Jones? Jones: ....... ROZETTA: (angrily) MUST I SAY THAT AGAIN? ARE YOU EVEN HAVING YOUR EARS CHECKED?! Jones: What’s the hold up? Sure I can see you. Unless there’s something tricking your eyes, don’t waste my time. Meanwhile... (A dead Cathy is seen lying near the destruction with a pool of blood around her and knives still stuck to her body. Suddenly, a syringe with blood and a label with “NEOHUMAN” on it comes out of her back-pocket and is popped open before stabbing Cathy’s corpse in the neck. In reality, Cathy’s heart is barely beating, meaning that she is still alive. As the the neohuman blood goes into her heart, it glows pink along with her veins and arteries, instantly dropping the knives stuck on Cathy’s body and allowing her to try to stand up, albeit weakly. Cathy then regenerate from her injuries and coughs out blood, leaving out a faint pink glow) Cathy: (weakly) D... D... Damn it, Cathy... Why would you do that? You’re supposed to go to Jasper, let Jones do the job... Never mind that, don’t worry Jasper, I’m coming... (moves painfully) (Jones and ROZETTA begin to fight again with their Stands, but with the two going to the buildings of Newmark to settle the score. They go to a random building and crash through it, scaring many people inside and causing many others to escape. Jones quickly aims King Platinum’s fingers at ROZETTA while clashing with her) Jones: King Finger! (King Platinum extends his fingers at Eyes of Heaven, but she blocks them and pulls King Platinum to her before punching him up another floor, sending Jones upwards too. ROZETTA jumps and has Eyes of Heaven pummel Jones many times up through every floor) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (Eyes of Heaven and Jones reach the top floor, where people are on their computers doing something. Seeing this, the employees panic and run away as Jones quickly recovers and summons King Platinum again. King Platinum attempts to punch Eyes of Heaven, but she “glitches” through the punches until Jones is suddenly outside the building. ROZETTA comes out of the dome of the building and scratches Jones’ neck, but King Platinum saves him and spins his fist) Jones: STAR SPARK! (King Platinum throws his spinning fist at ROZETTA, but it is unable to hit her several times as she is “glitching”. Jones again is sent feet back from ROZETTA) Jones: Damn! If she’s going to do that, then I need to stay away from her for now! (Jones dives down with King Platinum, even hitting a nearby building to gain more distance as ROZETTA follows them) ROZETTA: You’ve only succeeded in delaying your demise. Now, I will put this trick into an end! Eyes of Heaven, grind time to a halt! (Time stops. ROZETTA checks on a now-frozen Jones, whose finger and later arm are now slightly moving in the stopped time. ROZETTA comes closer and sees something) ROZETTA: Hehehehehehe.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You almost fooled me, Jones! (ROZETTA pulls up a metal braclet inside Jones’ sleeve and a magnet on her braclet) ROZETTA: You seem to have some refrigerator magnet during our struggle, possibly when you used Star Spark against me. Enough games for now, it’s now time to meet your end! (Eyes of Heaven dashes to Jones and King Platinum and is about to perform a chop, but Jones sees this and suddenly moves, with King Platinum breaking Eyes of Heaven’s arm and having his fist near her abdomen before stopping) ROZETTA: WHAT?! You can also move in my time too?!?! (Jones’ cybernetic eye shows a message to ROZETTA) Message: You talk too much. ROZETTA: Oh you son of a... (Time resumes, with Jones punching through ROZETTA’s stomach with his Stand, sending her over a building) ROZETTA: (falling) Damn! So this must mean that my speculations are true: the cybernetic eyeball can make Jones move in stopped time as it is connected to him. It can see through anything and think of what it sees. August, 2018 (In ROZETTA’s training room, Warren is seen loading a shotgun and aiming it while Julia, Christian, who is wearing a prison uniform, and Leroux watch) ROZETTA: 10 months ago, I had one of my friends to shoot me to ensure how my Stand works. It WAS the first time I gained this power and went on to achieve Heaven. Warren: Are you sure about this? ROZETTA: ..... (Warren fires the shotgun at ROZETTA’s back, with the pellets stopping near her and Eyes of Heaven manifesting) ROZETTA: It was almost an instant... I could see through it, but it was merely an instant... (As ROZETTA sees her friends frozen in time, Eyes of Heaven picks up a shotgun pellet and tilts her head back in relaxed surprise and amazement. She then grabs all of the pellets and time resumes) ROZETTA: This power... I ensure it were to be the best for anyone who tries to get in my way! (Everyone is shocked of seeing ROZETTA’s Stand) Warren: RO- RO- Rozetta! I didn’t know you have an ability more powerful than anyone in this world! It seems that you might be able to rule the world! It’s miraculous, with the ability to control time, you are the one to help us in our strife! Present ROZETTA: And now, I’m just some 5-month-old bodybag about to crash any minute now! This is infuriating!!! How could a powerful person be outnumbered by a mere city cop!!! (ROZETTA crashes through a jewelry store, with the glass shard cutting off her legs. People in the jewelry store scream and panic as they see a now legless ROZETTA) ROZETTA: Hmph. I don’t have time to writh in pain. I could use this electricity from my body to bring it over here perhaps. (ROZETTA shoots electricity from her wounds and brings the amputated leg back to her body, making people run out of the store in fear and disgust) ROZETTA: Ugh... I need some refreshment. (ROZETTA sees the jewelry store owner, who is stunned in fear of ROZETTA. Cathy, now with her clothes fixed, and Jasper are seen walking through the streets and see ROZETTA looking the scared jewelry store owner) Jasper: (pointing) Look, that’s ROZETTA! Her leg. It’s bleeding! If she wants a piece of me, then here it is! Cathy: Jasper, no! It’s not... Jasper: (shooting rubies) RUBY BURST!!! (Eyes of Heaven manifests and sends the rubies at the owner’s neck and chest, making her bleed out) ROZETTA: That’s better! Now time to relish this event for a bit! Jasper: Not again! Cathy: We have no time, Jasper! Our friends need us! (Jones and KP arrive and sees ROZETTA coming out of the store holding the corpse of the owner, absorbing her blood. Jones’ eyes widen as ROZETTA removes her hand from the corpse) ROZETTA: (regenerating her leg and then her stomach wound) I had better... (throws away the corpse) Jones: So ROZETTA, how many innocent people do you have to kill to heal your wounds? ROZETTA: I don’t know, but you can ask Jasper’s Ruby Burst for that. (Eyes of Heaven appears and charges her fists with electricity before pummeling Jones. King Platinum blocks the attacks and tries to fight back, but the speedy electric fists are no match for him and send Jones flying to a silverware shop. ROZETTA smirks and her Gear System activates. Jones throws several knives at ROZETTA, but she is now seen on a lamp post) ROZETTA: I’ve got to say, I’m impressed. (Jones quickly runs to where ROZETTA originally was and throws another set of knives at ROZETTA, but is now seen on a stop sign) ROZETTA: It seems your abilities are developing. (Jones throws more knives at ROZETTA once again, but she is now seen on he building’s rooftop with Jones looking at her) ROZETTA: Jasper did well for you. He is able to send you a message in his critical moment to save your own back. You are able to invade my world. Just tell me how many seconds can you go in my stopped time? 2 seconds? 3 seconds? You may have 5 seconds just like me! Jones: (thinking) Damn! What she doesn’t know is that I only have one second on my stopped time when I used it. It seems it can only develop if I try to... ROZETTA: It seems you can only move in an instant or moment. You might be able to move in my world, yet you still falter. Besides, none of this is going to matter for you now I know in such ways to kill you! (reveals a dozen knives) Jones: (shocked) Ugh... ROZETTA: What’s wrong? Feeling pale? Feeling sheepish? Try to escape now, Jones, but it will never matter! (Jones jumps up into the air as ROZETTA follows) Jones: Fine, if you can think you overestimate me, then this is going to be a mistake on your part, ROZETTA! Bring out your Eyes of Heaven! I dare you... NAME: Eyes of Heaven, USER: ROZETTA; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A At the bridge over Old Town’s waters (Gloria, Gabriel, Ramirez, Rook, and Bateman are seen in their car falling into the sea with Warren following them) Rook: Warren is coming down faster! Gloria, why the hell would you choose the sea instead? We are gonna gets ourselves killed! Gloria: The saltwater should probably melt the ice faster! It lowers the freezing point, you know. Gabriel: Guys, Bateman’s coming back again! And Warren is still chasing us! Those Ad Astrans don’t know when to quit, do they? (Bateman recovers and tries to grab Gabriel) Gloria: Gabriel, watch out! (As Bateman reaches to the backseat, Gloria activates her Speed Gear and pummels Bateman several times) Gloria: HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA...! CRACK! (Gloria is now seen with her armor for her arm broken, shocking the team) Bateman: You have no reason to break through my ice... or melt it in any other way! (The car splashes into the lake while Warren’s car levitates up in the air with Warren seeing the scene below. The team is now seen attempting to escape the car while Bateman is freezing the water. Ramirez and Rook try to avoid the ice while Gloria and Gabriel are frozen from Bateman’s attacks) Rook: G- Gabe! Could you try to make something like an tiger in this situation? Gabriel: (freezing) Can’t! Only an organism like that can survive in warm temperatures! It’s rare to find any of them in this ice! Ramirez: (modifying his web shooters) It will take time for me to make my webs stronger than Bateman’s ice! Help me out Rook! Bateman: Assholes, there is no escaping my lake of ice! You are all doomed to freeze and drown in it! Try to step in the water, Rook. Try to win this battle of ours quickly. (Rook uses a piece of glass on the ice, only for it to freeze and shatter) Rook: So there is still no hope for us in this frozen wasteland? Great, gotta use some heat shells. (Rook draws his shotgun at Bateman and fires, but the slug only manages to bounce off his armor) Bateman: This won’t work this time, Rook! Rook: I didn’t! It’s going for the ice holding Gabriel and Gloria! (The slugs goes into the ice, barely freeing Gabriel and Gloria from it) Gabriel: Going into that lake is a bad idea, only something like grass can survive in these cold temperatures! Ramirez: (pouring nitroglycerin into his web shooters) Grass? Grass! Gabriel, that’s a good idea! If you can give mental life to that ice, we make something out of the grass we found! Gloria: (frozen) Hurry guys, I don’t think I can hold through much longer in that armor! Warren: (levitating some bullets) Come on, team. Show yourself. (Ramirez quickly makes a snowboard out of the “grass” and quickly moves away from Bateman via his ice. Rook grabs a grappling hook from the car and fires it Warren’s car. He then goes up and aims his shotgun at the gas tank. As Warren is about to shoot a fleeing Ramirez, he feels extra weight within his car) Warren: Bateman, is that your ice? Bateman: What do you mean? That bastard is running away and I’m still stuck in the lake trying to kick police’s ass! And Rook is gone! How could he possibly escape? That little brat... I could’ve murdered him all the way back! (pointing to Gloria and Gabriel) You two, it’s nice meeting you... for now... (Bateman cancels out the ice, freeing Gloria and Gabriel, and goes after Ramirez. The PI notices his snowboard losing grass and falls down into the water. Bateman swims to Ramirez as he sees some car parts) Bateman: In my frozen cryogenic world, there is nothing alive amidst through the ice of absolute zero... and now that Spider-Man is within my reach, I will tell him an eulogy of his impending fate! Ramirez: (swimming) Oh no, Bateman’s up to me. There are a few car parts I can use at my advantage... That screw can be useful. If I can aim it at Bateman, this may have a chance of stopping him! (Bateman creates an icy ramp and jumps to Ramirez. Ramirez shoots out his webs to a screw and fires it at Bateman) Bateman: What?! Warren: Now! (Warren flings the bullets at Ramirez, but Rook jumps down and shoots the gas tank with his shotgun, exploding the car and sending the bullets elsewhere. Ramirez sees this, but turns his attention to Bateman and fires the screw stuck to Bateman’s head, breaking his skull and sending him down the waters of the lake. Rook also restores the car back to its original form and drops down, leaving Warren to nearly crash into a nearby plant store. Gloria and Gabriel quickly swim to shore) Rook: Gloria, Gabriel. Let me check your body temperature. Gabriel: We’re fine, Rook. We’re just a little cold. Gloria: (regenerating her armor) At least my shield suit protected me from harm! Imagine what would happen if Bateman were to grab me! Ramirez: There wouldn’t be any time for comfort. Rook: What’s up, Ramirez? Ramirez: I knew that I made a clear shot on Bateman’s skull, but it seems that it didn’t do anything to stop this madman at all! If he’s planning to do anything that is psychotic enough to counteract our strengths, then I’ll go after them! Gabriel: Alright, give us a few big bubbles if you’re in a bit of trouble. (Ramirez dives down to follow Bateman) Outside of Newmark... (Rupert, Grace, and Diane are seen near a police car witnessing a few blows traded by Jones and ROZETTA. Cathy and Jasper arrive on a motorcycle and quickly jump off) Diane: Cathy? What’s going on? Cathy: ROZETTA! She fatally wounded Jasper until I fixed her wounds. From what we knew, she somehow has the ability to stop time for possibly five seconds. Rupert possibly knew too. I also got a run-in with ROZETTA, but thank God I was able to fake my death. Jasper: And I also found out that ROZETTA can glitch time as if it were a video game. Chief Parker, don’t face ROZETTA. She will kill you like what she did to me! Diane: (disturbed) I- I- I understand... what you’re saying. Sorry Jasper, but I refuse. (determined) I already lost six of my good friends and people after what Denise had done! Not to mention that hundreds of people are dead thanks to her, her conspirators, and neohumans! (A silver and blue aura appears around Diane) Diane: For 26 years, I am proud to be part of the force, and I will never dissapoint the family that I’m proud to have! If ROZETTA is much of a threat and coward like her former mother and creator, I will deploy my units to take care of this... RING! RING! RING! Diane: (on her phone) Rita? What is taking so long? Rita: The clones and SUICIDE Unit! They’re gaining on us! Diane: Damn, more trouble! I will go help them out! You four try to... Grace: No, Diane. I’m going. Rupert: What? Are you crazy, Grace? Facing enemies you have never faced?! Grace: I know what I have to do, Rupert. I spent two whole years training my powers to stabilize, so I think I got this! (Grace flies away, leaving trails of lightning behind) In the fields and trees... (Rita, Martine, and Mortimer are seen being rocked around in the car by the SUICIDE Unit members and the clones) Rita: Great, now that Zoe has left us with that teleport, we have nowhere to go! These clones and SUICIDE Uniters are gonna wreck Ride Along! Martine: Wait, you name that car Ride Along? Rita: Not just any car, it’s an armor that different from my other armors. You can drive it. I could send in another armor, but I can only use one armor at a time. Not to mention that the armor is about to explode with that much damage it is taking! We need another plan! Mortimer: Ms Estevez, I do not think it’s necessary. I think we have somebody dashing down like a reindeer without Santa’s sleigh and with lightning! Martine: St. Nick? Lightning? (looks through the window) Wait, this is not reindeer! It’s Grace! And she’s attacking the Unit! (Grace dashes at the Grief and then throws the Truth effortlessly before facing the Delusions) Grace: Ernest, I’m dissapoint day in you. Murdering your own cousin, releasing the demon fish, and now hurting my friends? You’re crossing over the line! The Delusions: You understanding nothing, Grace. It’s all for science, and I’m making it final! You shouldn’t have sniff on our turf in the first place! Now that we have your friends hostage, I suggest that you will stay away from us for now! (Ride Along suddenly bursts out a large amount of energy and jumps out of the scene, blowing all of the clones away and making the Delusions almost lose his balance. Grace charges up her amp and fights the Delusions) Grace: (swinging her amp) DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!!! (The Delusions dodges the punches and fires his guns at Grace, who dodges them but gets her arm exploded by one of them. As it regenerates, the Grief and the Truth fly up to Grace to confront them. As she sees the car fly away, Grace smirks) Grace: It’s sad to miss this fight, but I have other things to do. Double Gear! (Grace turns white and teleports away, puzzling the three members) Near Old Town’s waters... (Ramirez is seen swimming down and sees Bateman slowly getting up. Ramirez uses his Spider-Lens to have a closer look around Bateman and sees a small breathing hole on his mouth) Ramirez: (thinking) A breathing hole? Jackpot! If I can lure him into reaching the surface, maybe I will pulverize him with my drone! I still have some nitroglycerin left in my web-shooters, so this may help! (Ramirez aims his web-shooters above Bateman and fires, sending out explosions and having Bateman turn his attention to the hero. Ramirez quickly swims up to the surface while Bateman follows him. Bateman finally reaches the surface and tries to find Ramirez) Bateman: Alright, where is that Spider-Man bastard? He wouldn’t have gone far. (Bateman sees some black webs behind him and pulls them hard, making them snap) Bateman: His webbing has gotten better, but with my ice, it’s no use. He couldn’t be that far... (Bateman looks up and sees Ramirez readying his webs. As Bateman is about to shoot ice at Ramirez, a Spider-Drone fires a laser through Bateman’s breathing hole, making him stunned a bit) Bateman: So, you managed to find my weakness... How clever, for someone who likes to snoop in their business. Ramirez: (confused) What do you mean? Isn’t that laser supposed to incapacitate you? Bateman: I knew a lot about you, Ramirez. You can’t stop going around sniffing your nose around other people’s business, do you? I’ve already placed some ice on that breathing hole the time you went after me! Do you see the air forming? Gas turns to liquid, and liquid turns to solid! You’re projectiles are nothing! (Shards of ice are seen floating around Bateman) Ramirez: (surprised) Oh my God! This can’t be...! (The laser is seen bouncing off the ice) Bateman: Now the white ice... will have you gently reap! (The laser goes through Ramirez’s chest, sending him backwards and wounding him. Gloria, Gabriel, and Rook are seen confronting Warren, who has bruises) Warren: (coughs) I would’ve run away if I were to be cornered by a bunch of cops with superpowers, but that’s just coward talk! (Warren lifts up a trash can and throws it at Gloria, who punches it. Warren lifts up the ice left by Bateman and throws it at Gabriel, who melts it with his fire arrow. Warren throws a bunch of pebbles and stones at the team, hitting them severely while Bateman climbs up to impale Ramirez with an ice spear. When Gloria activates her shields, Warren throws his car at the team, making it explode on them. The explosion distracts Bateman while Ramirez swings up to a streetlight) Bateman: Hey, where did that snooping insect go?! Warren: That PI? I don’t know, you are focused on him! Bateman: There is obviously four of them! He can’t just run away! Warren: Oh I’m sorry, did you really think I stand a chance against three people? I threw this car and rigged it with explosives to ensure if they’re strong enough to survive this! They may come back anytime soon now that the cops are on to... (The fire and smokes from the car is seen being vacuumed, revealing Gloria, Rook, and Gabriel, who managed to survive the explosion) Bateman: Sh*t. You coppers have to interrupt a good conversation, do you? Rook: (aiming his rifle) That would the judge’s call. Bateman: Too bad, we’re already getting started. Intelligence Gear! (A helicopter forms near Bateman while Warren telekinetically grabs Gloria) Warren: So you’re getting away again, Bateman? Bateman: (getting on helicopter) Not this time, Warren. I still have to savor their last moments facing a bigger enemy. Me! (Bateman fires several ice rockets at Rook, Ramirez, and Gabriel, who run away from the rockets and attempt to fight back. Gabriel tries to free Gloria as Warren slowly pulls her to him) Gloria: It’s not working, guys! Warren’s grip is too strong for me to break through! Bateman: Ice... Ice is a solid of water that can be formed into any shape. It could be a swan, it could a saw, it could be a rock, and it could be fire! Ice has no weakness. No matter what you do to it, it always forms back! (Ice swans are seen moving around the street, much to the team’s confusion. Rook collects a piece of the swan and quickly throws it away. The swan piece then explodes) Rook: Okay, So these swans were made to explode ice on us. That makes two times our problems. Ramirez: (shooting his webs) What are we gonna do? With Gloria’s life at stake and having to face the Ad Astrans, I bet that nothing would appear and save us all! (Ride Along appears falling and then crashing through the swans, destroying them. Gabriel jumps away from Gloria out of fright from the crash) Bateman: What? Impossible! The ice could have freezed this car in an instant! Rita: (gets out of the car) And that’s gonna be your problem? (aims her rifle) I had many of them times six! (Rita fires incendiary bullets at Bateman helicopter, making him retreat) Bateman: You will pay for this, Rook! Warren: (pulling Gloria) Bateman, you damn coward! What about me?! (Bateman falls into deaf’s ears as he flies away, much to Joe’s irritation. Warren then pulls out a gadget and mind-controls Gloria after freeing her) Joe: You may have outsmarted us with your unexpected tactics, but you won’t deal with us much longer now that we have your own friend in control! (Joe lifts up a chunk of ground and floats away, leaving the team to face a now-insane and angry Gloria, who immediately rushes at Rook, Gabriel and Ramirez) Christian Bateman Gently Reaps; Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E In Newmark... (As Jones jumps upwards, ROZETTA gives her knives to Eyes of Heaven and jumps with her while charging up a ball of electricity. She then throws it at Jones, who uses King Platinum’s fist to destroy the projectile. Eyes of Heaven combines the electricity with the knives and throws them at Jones. As King Platinum is about to punch them, ROZETTA snaps her fingers afterwards, stopping time) ROZETTA: Eyes of Heaven, has now stopped time. And now let’s get started... (ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven throw more electrically-imbued knives at Jones, who can do nothing in the stopped time) ROZETTA: I’m guessing that Jones may think of something in my world before failing after that one second. One second. While mines is five seconds. Let’s see if he can do anything with that. I’m waiting... (Jones moves in the stopped and shoots down many of the knives with his gun while King Platinum quickly destroys some of the knives before stopping) ROZETTA: Now you’ve wasted your 2 seconds trying to escape this painful barrage that could’ve been merciful for you. And now, I’ve reached 5 seconds... ROZETTA: (snaps her fingers) Checkmate. (Time resumes. The bullets and knives continue to hit each other while King Platinum and Jones’ eye deflect the knives) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (Blue fast knives suddenly appear near King Platinum and Jones, successfully stabbing Jones in the chest) ROZETTA: Well, that took some minutes, although I have expected a better fight from you. Too bad you can’t redirect your nose away from my world. (creates an electric knife) Just to make sure... (Eyes of Heaven throws the electric knife at Jones’ head, killing him and making him fall down to earth. ROZETTA slowly floats down as Jones’ body crashes. People seeing this run away in fear as ROZETTA lands) Jones: (thinking) Wait, I recognize this building. This is where it goes to the other side of the street. And this building is at a road shaped like a dollar sign. ROZETTA’s here, what is she gonna do? See through my trick? ROZETTA: I may have killed Jones, but I’m not sure if I really did so. Maybe he did hide something to fake his death. I am sure that I went for his head, but this one thing still keeps nagging me. He must be playing possum for a trick like this... Jones: (thinking) Not for long would she see through that trick. (pulls up his shirt, revealing magazines) Good thing these magazines lessened this attack. (Jones’ eye pops out to see the magazines, but Jones pushes it back) Jones: (thinking) Not now, don’t you see at this current time and event is dangerous?! If ROZETTA is thinking of something to kill me, then this will be my advantage. ROZETTA: I must end him beyond a shadow of doubt! (Jones feels discomfort of what’s ROZETTA is going to do. ROZETTA rips out a parking sign and points it at Jones’ head) ROZETTA: By chopping off his troublesome head with this! (Jones sweats out of stress. ROZETTA rushes at Jones and prepares ROZETTA: This will be truly be the end of this story! Time to die, Jones! (Something explodes near ROZETTA, sending her flying and injuring her. A scrap of metal appears and stabs ROZETTA in the throat. Zoe is seen floating very high looking angrily at ROZETTA. She dives down and slams ROZETTA with her fists several times before breaking her teeth with a stone) Jones: (thinking) ZOE?!?! Zoe: Die, ROZETTA! (ROZETTA stops time, putting Zoe in place and dropping the sign. She then regenerates from her wounds and stares at Zoe) ROZETTA: Eyes of Heaven. Time has finally stopped. Zoe Kusama, I’m surprised that you managed to survive Louis’ onslaught after about six months and gain that much strength to nearly overpower me... (ROZETTA removes the shrapnel from her body with her Stand and promptly punches Zoe in the stomach) ROZETTA: If you were that careful enough to face me, you would’ve been able to destroy much of my brain. Let’s see if the superhuman serum made you that super-resilient enough to survive this. Otherwise, you may be joining your old friends again. Time now resumes. (Time resumes with Zoe now flying to a wall from the punch she sustained. ROZETTA comes closer to Zoe and looks at her for bit) ROZETTA: I should have taken care of you when you tried to escape. And now, (picks up the sign) this troublesome head case will now be finished again! CRACK! (ROZETTA notices something wrong and jumps away from Zoe to look at Jones) ROZETTA: What was that? I thought I heard something from Jones over here... He’s dead, right? Maybe I wasn’t thinking much about him... (Two police officers appear behind ROZETTA with their guns drawn) Policeman 1: Freeze, ROZETTA! Whatever you’re doing, get away from these two! ROZETTA: (appears behind the officers) Just in time... (ROZETTA grabs a police officer and gouges his eye out while stabbing her fingers n the other one’s neck to force him to aim his gun at Jones while emitting electricity) Policeman 2: Hey, what the...!!! (getting his blood drained) What...? What...? What...? ROZETTA: There’s something I’d like you to shoot with that gun. Shoot this man lying on the ground over here. Come on. Be sure not to miss. (ROZETTA forces the police officer to shoot Jones, hitting him in the chest and tearing his coat. However, King Platinum’s hand is seen holding the bullet. Jones becomes worried and sweats as ROZETTA pulls her fingers out of the dead officer, now drained of his blood) Jones: (thinking) Great, to think that I’m the only one who needs saving. It’s only a matter of time before ROZETTA can lay her hands on my Zoe. For the time being, I have to stay dead... ROZETTA: (walking to Jones) Now that everything is settled, I guess I have to short-circuit Jones’ brain to make sure he doesn’t move a muscle permanently. Did I forgot something? Oh right, his heartbeat. He may attack me at close-range, but I may use my other Stand is detect his heartbeat. Violet Passion. (ROZETTA summons Violet Passion to check Jones’ chest. King Platinum stops Jones’ heart, making his user barely lose consciousness) Jones: (thinking) NGGGH... What the hell? What was I even thinking? Getting myself in trouble for this and Zoe involved here too... If this bastard’s keeping my ass up, I’m gonna lose consciousness and die... (After making a few steps, ROZETTA notices Jones’ cybernetic eye still moving. ROZETTA puts her ear on the ground as King Platinum continues clenching Jones’ heart. Pissed off of seeing Zoe injured after ROZETTA gets up, a weakened Jones fires a laser at her, but Eyes of Heaven blocks it. Jones’ eyes start to lose their shine and a bit of their color, close to becoming white) ROZETTA: That stupid eye Jones bought? It must be still alive. But it wouldn’t be my problem to get rid of it. I must first tear off Jones’ head, and then we’re done for! (ROZETTA grabs the sign as King Platinum begins to shake Jones’ heart, making his eyes regain their color and shine) ROZETTA: Silence... that was all I can hear... no breathing, no heartbeat, and only blood splattered everywhere. He’s definitely dead. Now, I will finish this at ease! (ROZETTA finishes off Jones with a quick strike to the head. However, instead of the expected result, ROZETTA sees that the sign is punched in and is now facing a furious King Platinum grabbing her shoulder. The electric knives then drop out of Jones’ body as he recovers) ROZETTA: (shocked) WHAT?! (King Platinum throws his fist at ROZETTA, defenseless and in shock of the unexpected event) King Platinum: ORA!!! ROZETTA: I HAVE TO STOP TIME AGAIN! EYES OF HEAVEN!!! (ROZETTA tries to stop time, but the Stand punches through her skull, smashing it and fatally wounding ROZETTA) Jones: I gotta hand it to you, you really put me through hell back here... But even if you try to stop time, I can still rip your skull open, ROZETTA!!! (An x-ray of ROZETTA’s skull can be seen being smashed in by King Platinum’s fist) ROZETTA: (thinking) NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING TO ME!!! King Platinum: ORA!!! (As ROZETTA’s time stop cancels, she is sent flying to the steps before crashing into them. ROZETTA, now with her head damaged, becomes nauseous as she wakes up and and sees Jones and an unknown person talking to each other) ROZETTA: (fatally wounded and furious) Gah..... Jones, you asshole... I will annihilate you... (spots Rupert) Ru- Ru- Rupert. I... I... need to get out of here! (tries to move, but falls) Damn it, my head... what happened to me?! My... my... brain! I... I can’t move! Sh*t. King Platinum broke my head when I tried to attack him. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! Now these two are gonna go after me and take out the rest of my agents! All of my plans have been done for nothing! (Jones has King Platinum punch a car’s gas tank, having gasoline spill out on a metal bucket. The two heroes approach ROZETTA menacingly and Rupert pours the gasoline on her) Rupert: (holding a lighter) You know, you made me went through a lotta hell for these months of torture and bloodshed. Jones would have thought of punching your brains out, but this might be much worse. Not my cup of tea, but it will be now your tank of gasoline. Jones: (grabs the lighter and lights it) It’s all thanks to you, that you and your mother had my friends killed in this journey. Now it would just the same, but without you. (Jones prepares to burn ROZETTA to death while Rupert aims his gun at her. Hearing the car’s engine behind her, ROZETTA begins to laugh at the two out of spite) ROZETTA: Come forth, Eyes of Heaven! (Time stops. Jones moves forward and tries to burn ROZETTA, but his movement slows and completely freezes before the lighter can reach ROZETTA. Still injured and weak, ROZETTA crawls to the car while leaving a trail of blood and gasoline behind and grabs on to the rear) ROZETTA: Time... now... resumes... (Time resumes. Jones and Rupert now see ROZETTA getting away with the car. As the car drives away, Jones and Rupert look at ROZETTA barely climbing to the car) Jones: She placed her ear on the ground to hear the car, but she’s not getting away... Rupert: Hmph. That’s what cowards like her would do. (Jones throws a bloodied electric knife with King Platinum’s arm at the car’s wheels, bursting them and releasing ROZETTA’s grip on the car) SCREEECCHHH!!! (ROZETTA is sent back and lands near a sewer manhole) ROZETTA: (desperate) Damn! Damn! They’re getting closer to me. I... I... need to hide, NOW! (crawls to the manhole) This must be the place... This must the place... (When ROZETTA opens the cover, Cathy is seen in the sewer looking at the enemy Stand User wearing a white mask with black decor) Cathy: Sorry, this place is occupied by the @rtist. (floats upwards) Just give up, ROZETTA. I don’t have time to have this city stained with your sorry ass. (As ROZETTA glares at Cathy, Jones and Rupert arrive and confront her. Now surrounded, ROZETTA charges up) ROZETTA: I will kill you... (creating electricity) I will kill you... (shoots out electricity) DIE!!!! (The electricity shocks and pummels Cathy as Rupert looks in shock while Jones snaps his fingers) Jones: Meteor Indigo. (Fists start to appear on the electricity and beat ROZETTA up) Meteor Indigo: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! ROZETTA: (pushed back) AAAAAHHHH!!! (summons Eyes of Heaven and creates an electric knife) EYES OF HEAVEN, FRE.... (Jones summons King Platinum to punch ROZETTA in the face once again before pummeling her. In a fit of rage, Jones has his Stand accelerate his punches against the super-intelligent being while Cathy slowly recovers from her wounds) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (Cathy summons four rockets around King Platinum’s arm and has him punch ROZETTA in the face, sending her flying) King Platinum: ORRAAAAA!!!! BOOOOOMMMM!!!! (ROZETTA is now seen flying away with her body horrifically damaged) ROZETTA: AAAHHHHHH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU FOOLS, YOU FELL FOR IT!!! Jones, Rupert, Cathy, and King Platinum: WHAT?!?! ROZETTA: DID YOU EVEN HAVE TIME TO RECOGNIZE YOUR SPEED?! RECOGNIZE THIS STREET, JONES!!! YOU HAVE NOW LED ME HERE!!! AND NOW, ALL OF YOU ARE SCREWED!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Jones: NO! I am not letting you get away again! (As ROZETTA gains speed, blue sparks appear around her and Jones jumps with King Platinum to catch up) To be continued... Category:Blog posts